When We Finally Lure the British Away!
by HamiltonAsparagus
Summary: Alexander is riding to bring correspondence to General Washington when he is captured by the British. The Revolutionary Set must find him, and Eliza has a secret. Slight physical abuse and swearing. Requested by Batgirl'66. Enjoy! I don't own this picture.
1. Captured

**TW: Swearing in French? Some abuse?**

Alexander is riding to the headquarters to inform General Washington of developments, when he feels a sharp pain in his side. He looks down to see an officer dressed in red with a knife in poked into Alexander's side.

He tries to get away, but before he can move, he is tugged off his horse and onto the ground.

Alexander continues to struggle, but his frail frame is not putting up much of a fight. He feels a hand over his face, and realizes the man is trying to knock him unconscious.

Alexander continues to fight, but he feels his body slipping away. He throws out one last kick before a bag is placed over his head, and he swears.

"Merde! Connard!" swears Alexander.

He feels a hand contact his cheek, and blood and pain explode in his face.

That's when his world goes black.

X

When he comes to, Alexander is gagged and tied up.

He doesn't know where he is, but he knows that it was those Redcoats that brought him here.

He hears voices outside his compartment door. He focuses on the noise.

"You sure he's Washington's right hand man?" he hears some voice he doesn't recognize say.

"Yes." comes the reply.

Alexander's eyes widen. _He knows that voice! But it can't be. His tired mind must be playing tricks on him._

The door opens, and in come two officers.

One is a Redcoat with medals denoting high rank, and the other is the one and only _Benedict Arnold_.

"You useless idiot! How can you be here? Aren't you a Patriot?" screams Alexander.

Benedict Arnold shrugs. "I was. But the British are giving me better opportunities, something you and that George Washington, who was full of _merde,_ couldn't."

Alexander's eyes open even more. "You were the one who captured me, weren't you? The only other person I've ever heard pronounce it correctly is Lafayette and the French soldiers."

"Yep. Who are you now, Sherlock?" Benedict scoffs.

"Just someone who will have evidence against you when we take you to trial." Alexander answers promptly.

"I'm never going back, so don't waste your time." Benedict says.

"Where am I now?" Alexander wonders.

"You are still technically on colonial soil, so you can't claim that we kidnapped or imprisoned you. You're Sherlock, I'm sure you'll figure it out quickly."

And with that, Benedict and the other officer laugh and file out of the room, slamming the door behind them and leaving Alexander to puzzle where exactly he is.

X

Alexander is startled awake again by the sound of a door banging against a wall.

He sits up just as Benedict and the other officer reenter the room.

"So, we know you are very close to George Washington, and draw up a number of his us, or we promise to get it out painfully."

Alexander shakes his head. Even if it bothers him, he is used to it. The other soldiers depend on his silence.

"Come on, spill." The high officer coaxes.

Alexander clamps his mouth shut.

Benedict becomes upset, and grabs Alexander by the shoulders. Then he turns to the other officer for confirmation.

The officer nods, and Benedict throws Alexander against the wall, causing his world to spin. He almost loses consciousness, but struggles to stay awake.

He cannot let any secrets slip while he sleeps.

"You couldn't be half as good as General Washington if you tried!" He exclaims desperately.

"Ehh…I doubt it. I'm already better." Benedict sneers, throwing Alexander against the wall again.

The officer comes forward and slaps Alexander across the face.

"Let's leave him to think about his decision." The officer says coldly, gesturing for Benedict to follow.

Alexander stumps against the wall, straining against his shackles, and falls into a fitful sleep.

**I hope you like this story, please review. I love to read your thoughts on it. Happy Birthday to Martin Luther King, Jr. (whose birthday was on Wednesday, January 15th) and to Lin-Manuel Miranda (whose birthday was yesterday, January 16th). If you don't know who MLK, Jr. is, please look it up. Being members of the Hamilton fandom, you probably know who Lin-Manuel Miranda is. Have a lovely day!**

**Rosy Farmen: Absolutely! I am working on it now. Thank you! **

**Amy Deems: Yes. I will have that story up soon.**

**Please review!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus ;)**


	2. Safety

Alexander startles awake. He looks around for the reason for his waking, but sees nothing.

He notices a small, circular window that he hadn't seen before. It can be opened, but is only big enough to fit a piece of paper, not a person. From it, he can see New York Harbor.

He realizes he is on a British ship anchored slightly out of New York Harbor, but still visible from land.

He pulls out the pen and paper that he always keeps in his pocket, grateful that he is precautious.

He writes a letter to Lafayette, Hercules, and John. In it, he requests them to find him, mentioning that he is on a ship in New York Harbor. He wraps it in a small orange ribbon he has in his pocket, to catch attention.

He places the letter in a bottle he finds and opens the window. He throws it out just as the door clangs open.

He sighs, knowing what he is in for. He slumps against the wall, still unwilling to reveal secrets and ready for the beating he knows will follow.

He prays the rest of the Revolutionary Set will find him soon and closes his eyes.

X

John is getting worried. He hasn't seen Alexander in three days, much too long.

He raises this concern to Lafayette and Hercules, who are also quite distraught.

"Oui, oui, mon ami. Nous n'avons pas vu Alexandre dans trois jours."

[Yes, yes, my friend. We have not seen Alexander in three days.]

John asks General Washington about Alexander, and the General also does not know where Alexander is. He says Alexander was supposed to bring him information but has not yet done so.

John knows that if Alexander is missing, he must have been captured. He looks over the route Alexander was following, and sure enough, it is currently controlled by Redcoats.

That settles it. John asks Lafayette where the nearest British prisoner hold is.

Lafayette says that last he heard it was a ship in New York Harbor.

The Revolutionary Set ventures up to the Harbor. In it, they see, very close to the dock, a small bottle with a sheaf of paper in it. It is so small that it would go unnoticed if the paper were not wrapped with a small orange ribbon.

Hercules fishes it out of the water. He breaks the cork and unfurls the letter.

He reads,

_Dear John, Lafayette, and Hercules,_

_I have been captured by the Redcoats. I am in the ship you can see from here that flies the British flag. Please help me, they are torturing me for information._

_I sincerely hope you find this letter, otherwise my wishes are smashed._

_If it is you, I wish you good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexander Hamilton _

"Alexander is in the middle of the Harbor? We have to get him!" John exclaims.

"That ship, there." Lafayette points to a ship just outside the Harbor, slightly visible from their position.

"Come on, let's go get him." Hercules says, climbing into a small dingy anchored to the dock, and John and Lafayette follow.

X

Back in his room, Benedict mumbles to himself.

"I saved the regiment in one of the most important battles, and lost my leg for it too." He whines, stroking his wooden leg sadly.

"At least Peggy helped me see where the British could help. She's such a wonderful wife." He sighs.

"After becoming a general, they still couldn't pay my wages. Helping John Andre was not a crime, but I got out anyway."

"And I set off cannon fire near General Washington's home and camp as well, so he got what he deserved. I'm safe here now, and Peggy has managed to get me some connections." He smiles, recounting how he roused General Washington to cannon fire and then rode away, disorienting him.

_Washington deserved more revenge. Maybe Benedict could put it through that Alexander._

_X_

George is concerned. He had been waiting for the correspondence from Alexander, but it had never come.

He knows it was unlike Alexander to make delay, but he also does not want to get unnecessarily upset. Issues occur all the time.

But when John, Alexander's closest friend, brings up the matter, George knows something is wrong. If anything, Alexander would write to John, if not to George.

George does not like it one bit. He paces up and down his room, hoping for any word about Alexander soon.

X

Eliza sighs, rubbing her stomach.

She misses Alexander dearly. She knows he had to go to war, but she wishes she could see him again now.

She has so much to tell him. The best news, in fact.

She had woken up two days ago by vomiting. Concerned, she had gone to the doctor.

The doctor had confirmed it. Eliza is pregnant!

She can't wait for Alexander to come home and help her welcome their new little boy or girl. She just wishes that event will not be impeded by the early death of Alexander.

_Oh, she wishes she could see him again!_

**Tada! So many points-of-view, sorry. But I got into most of the stuff you guys wanted to see here. I hope you like it!**

**Please review! ;)**

**-HamiltonAsparagus **


	3. Now What?

Eliza is knitting a scarf for their new son or daughter when a knock sounds on the door. She stands to open it. On the other side is a young officer, looking too young to have a command position. Eliza supposes he is a messenger.

"May I come in, please?" He asks timidly. "I bring news of your husband. "

"Please do." Eliza replies, immediately concerned. "Has something happened?"

"General Washington was expecting correspondence from him three days ago, but he has not yet arrived at camp. Three of the men closest to him have gone searching.

"But they expect him unharmed?" Eliza asks, knowing that despite being upset, yelling at the messenger will do no good.

"Yes. He is expected to be safe. We have not yet heard back from the searchers."

"Please do your best to bring him home safely, I wish to tell him of his son or daughter." Eliza tells the messenger, touching her stomach gently.

"Of course, ma'am." The man smiles as Eliza opens the door to allow him out.

Eliza sighs as she closes the door and settles back into her chair. She picks up the knitting needles once more. _Well, there is nothing left to do but wait._

X

Alexander is rudely awoken by the sound of the cell door clanging against the wall.

Benedict Arnold comes back in accompanied by an officer dressed in red.

"Ah, what now?" Alexander mumbles, grouchy at being woken from sleep and not much caring about respect.

"We'd all prefer if you showed a little respect, Alexander. Or George might suffer." Benedict sneers.

"General Washington?" Alexander sits up, wide awake. "What have you done to him? And does he know that you have joined the British?"

"I'm pretty damn sure. I set off cannons near his home one morning, so he probably knows. And your father-in-law didn't tell you I switched sides? I fought him plenty of times." Benedict laughs unkindly.

"What about General Washington? You know I won't speak about him or his plans." Alexander insists.

"Oh, don't worry, I have something in mind for him. You just rest up. You'll need it for interrogation later." Benedict laughs maliciously as he gestures for the officer to follow him and shut the door.

A few hours later, officers that Alexander has never seen before come in and grab his arms and legs.

"Where are you taking me?" Alexander asks.

No one bothers to answer.

X

George paces back and forth. _What could possibly be keeping John, Lafayette, and Hercules?_

Perhaps they found him and had to rescue him and treat any injuries before heading back to camp. But if that were the case, George would expect a letter. It was unfair to do this without George's permission.

_Oh, never mind that._ George's mind reprimanded. All that mattered was finding Alexander and returning him to camp. George would never forgive himself if something happened to Alexander.

X

John swears. _Why can't they find the ship from close up?_

Lafayette had seen the ship from the harbor, but now that they were up close it was hard to tell. The flag had been changed, to avoid attacks from colonial ships, which made it even more difficult.

John knows that he must keep his _particular affection_ for Alexander under wraps, since Lafayette and Hercules would likely not take kindly to such information. However, John is extremely concerned for Alexander's safety.

John is about to ask Lafayette if he knows which ship for the 5,000th time when he hears Lafayette's distinctly French accent.

"Mes amis! Je vois le bateau!"

John's heart soars. Lafayette has seen the boat!

"There's the porthole he must have thrown the paper from!" exclaims Hercules, pointing to a very small porthole on the side of the ship.

They steer the boat over to the window, and tap gently on it to rouse Alexander, but not enough to alert the other officers.

There is no response.

**Well, that's that. Please review with suggestions! **

**Jessie B: It is lovely to see you back at the story. You are absolutely right, it is Lumiere. I knew something looked weird. Thank you so much for bringing it to my attention.**

**-HamiltonAsparagus ;)**


	4. Escape

The first thing Alexander realizes is that his body hurts so badly, all over. It hasn't hurt this bad since his father's last beating before he walked out on Alexander, James, and his mother.

The memories come back to him. He was carried away from this room and beaten savagely by some of the ship's officers. They were hoping to get information about General Washington and the camp. Alexander had remained resolutely silent. After a point, he had passed out. The officers must have become bored and dumped him back into this room shortly after.

The next thing that Alexander becomes aware of is a gentle tapping against the porthole window next to him. He turns to the window and sees his friends, John, Lafayette, and Hercules peeping anxiously through the porthole. He smiles and opens the window slightly.

"Alexander!" John exclaims in a whisper, obviously relieved.

Alexander knows John has a deeper affection for him than he has for most others, but he is unsure exactly why. For all he knows, John might have a wife and children. _Plus, what else could it be?_ Nevertheless, they have come to help him escape. He listens intently to their discussion.

"Alexander, we told General Washington that we were coming to look for you. We are going to set a distraction, during which we need you to leave your room and go to the next room, in which there is a proper window, through which you can climb out into the boat. John will help you." Hercules explains.

Alexander nods. John looks particularly entertained at this prospect, but he does not say anything.

Alexander closes the window as he hears the traitor's voice coming down the hall. The boat moves away from the porthole. Alexander braces for another lecture and beating.

Partway through the beating, the ship rattles unsteadily. It is as if an explosion has gone off. Benedict and the British officer swear under their breaths and run out of the room and up the stairs.

Alexander takes a deep breath. _It is now or never_.

X

Eliza's hands shake and she drops her teacup. The glass shatters and tea spills on the floor.

"Oh, gracious." Eliza mumbles, remembering the cold wave that washed over her for just a moment.

She rings the bell on the table, calling her one maid into the room. "I am so sorry, I dropped my teacup. Could you please clean it up?" She requests politely. "I would do it myself, but I simply cannot bend anymore." She gestures to her expansive stomach region.

"Certainly, m'lady." The maid acquiesces quickly.

Eliza thinks back over the events that occurred. She feels it in her stomach that something has happened to Alexander. They are connected in that way. The messenger told her that Alexander had been captured by the British. She prays once more that he is safe, for her sake and to prevent his child being fatherless even before his or her birth.

X

General Washington paces back and forth in his office again. He wishes John, Hercules, Lafayette, and Alexander would return soon.

Not only is he tremendously concerned about Alexander in a paternal way, but he is now short four leaders of the camp.

He trusts them, even though he probably should not from experience.

He sighs, he will just have to see what happens.

* * *

**Totally random. Sorry about the historical inaccuracy, most of the Lams ideas come from Alexander, so Alexander's dismissal of affection is incorrect. That said, I appreciate any other clarifications you guys want to share with me. This story is supposed to be about five chapters long, so wrapping up in the next chapter and then maybe one more. I hope you liked it. Suggestions are most welcome!**

**Please stay safe! I do not own anything except the grammar and spelling mistakes. Let me know if you find any, I'll happily correct them.**

**-HamiltonAsparagus **


	5. Eliza

Eliza has made up her mind. She can no longer stay here with no news of Alexander. She must do _something_.

She sits down at her table to pen a letter to General Washington.

It reads:

_Dear General Washington_

_It has come to my attention that Alexander has been captured by the British. He is soon to be a father, yet he is not aware of this. I have been informed that a search for him has been ongoing for a period of two weeks. I can no longer sit here in hope that he will return. Please advise me on any course of action which I may take to ensure his brisk return to me and his unborn child._

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton_

Satisfied, Eliza seals the envelope with wax and stamps the family seal. She gives it a brief kiss before handing it to the maid for the next post.

X

Above deck, Lafayette and Hercules have drawn their swords. Having sent up a flare to potentially alert nearby ships and to distract the crew of this ship, they are now on the defensive.

Both are excellent swordsmen, and they are having little trouble defending against the ship's crew.

By Lafayette's and Hercules's calculations, the entire ship's crew is above deck, either engaging in the commotion or watching concernedly.

Suddenly, however, it strikes Lafayette. _Benedict Arnold, who Alexander warned was a traitor and onboard this ship during a later conversation although Lafayette has not seen him himself, is not above deck. _

"Monsieur Mulligan! We must get below deck!" Lafayette calls to Hercules, who looks confused but acquiesces without a word.

X

Alexander rushes into action, going into the next cabin over. He makes sure to step quietly, because although the others are certainly occupied above deck, anyone could come down at the sound of footsteps, and that would end the plan.

In the next cabin, there is a significantly larger window, and John is standing on the other side in a boat.

Alexander opens the window and John reaches out to help him into the boat.

Alexander has one foot in the boat when the cabin door is thrown open.

"Hey, you! Hamilton! You are not getting away so easily!" Arnold calls from the door.

_Merde._ That is the only word in Alexander's brain as he climbs more hurriedly into the boat. John is trying his level best to keep Alexander from falling into the water or back into the ship with Arnold.

Before either of them can accomplish anything meaningful, Arnold has crossed the cabin and drawn a knife. He makes a move to cut Alexander with it, but at the last moment John tugs Alexander forcefully and Alexander collapses into the boat, falling on Laurens in an embarrassing way.

As Alexander falls, he feels Arnold make his move. He yelps slightly as he feels the knife draw blood. Just before he passes out in John's arms, he vaguely sees Lafayette and Hercules rush into the cabin behind Arnold.

X

General George Washington is still pacing back and forth across his office. He knows he should be maintaining the camp or planning an attack. However, Alexander weighs heavily on his mind, and General Washington does not want to wage a battle without Alexander's presence, nor can he find the skill or strength to write to Congress for supplies that Alexander contains.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Hoping it is news about Hamilton, George quickly summons the messenger into the room. When the messenger simply presents a tray of letters, George sighs inwardly.

He dismisses the messenger quickly, not wanting to show anger. He flicks somewhat carelessly through the letters, putting aside ones that he will need Alexander to reply to at a later date. _He certainly needs Alexander back soon, if only to reply to Congress's insufferable correspondence._

Two letters catch his eye. One is written in the enthusiastic capital letters of General Lafayette, and the other in a very pretty hand, evidently a lady's. _It is not Martha's, and George gets very few letters from ladies, so he decides to open both._

The first one is heartening. It denotes simply that the ship on which Alexander is held has been identified, and that if all goes well, the group of four will return on the 12th, which is two days following the next from the letter's writing, and later this evening presently.

George smiles. Much of his correspondence now comes from General Lafayette, since Lafayette has taken a particular fancy to informing General Washington of developments following the night they spent huddled under Washington's cape following the Battle of Monmouth. His capital letters are involuntary and somewhat amusing.

The second one is interesting and useful. Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton has some very pleasant news to share with her husband, although it has been shared with General Washington first apparently.

With this, George is even more determined to bring Alexander home safely. Giving the excuse that several of Washington's generals and aides are involved in the matter, Washington instructs the stable boy to saddle a horse for him before galloping off in the direction of Alexander and Elizabeth's house.

X

"M'lady, a gentleman for you." The maid says quietly.

"See him in." Eliza adjusts herself so that she is sitting comfortably, not at all surprised when General Washington steps into the room.

He nods respectfully to her before sitting at her invitation.

"Mrs. Hamilton, we have word that the group will be returning today. I received your letter regarding help you may offer. Due to war strains, we do not have a carriage to bring Alexander and the three soldiers who went to find him safely back to camp. We hear that Alexander is mildly injured, and will not be able to walk back. Please send a carriage to the Harbor at three o'clock this afternoon. I am sorry to impose on your kindness, and have well-wishes for Colonel Hamilton's unborn child." George explains.

"Very well. But you are certain Alexander is not fatally injured or anything of the like?" Eliza asks for certainty.

"Yes, madame. We are very certain." George replies, smiling at Eliza's relaxed reaction.

"Thank you very much." Eliza responds cordially.

George stands up. "I bid you good day, madame."

"And you, sir." Eliza says as she rings the bell for the footman to escort General Washington to the door.

Once he is sufficiently out of earshot, Eliza rings the bell again. This time, the maid enters.

"Please send the stable boy prepare a carriage with horses and a few medical supplies that we have in the house. We need positions for four soldiers and myself."

"Milady, I do not wish to be impertinent. But with you so close to your due date…" The maid trails off, gesturing at Eliza's swelled abdomen.

"Never mind that now. Send for a prepared carriage." Eliza dismisses the maid's concern, picking up the skirts of her dress so that she may safely climb the stairs to get changed.

The maid nods and closes the door silently.

* * *

**That's it for this part. Thank you very much to UnderlyingLiberosis for requesting some sort of action for Eliza. I hope this adequately covers the request. If not, please feel free to leave me other suggestions and I will be happy to add them. **

**My apologies for being slow with this story. Writer's block is quite a challenge to overcome, especially when it's so busy in other regards. There is maybe one more chapter and some sort of epilogue, but we will see about that later. **

**As usual, I do not own anything but the grammar and spelling mistakes. Please let me know if you find any. Please stay safe! Thank you to all the people who read, reviewed, and favorited between the last chapter and this one! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


End file.
